DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) proposes to develop an interdisciplinary research initiative within the Comprehensive Cancer Center that will integrate aging and cancer research with the goal of being recognized as a formal Aging-Cancer "Program", with a stable base of peer-reviewed funding, including a funded training program, by the time of the CCSG renewal, 08/01/06. "Program" development will be accomplished by leveraging the considerable resources and expertise of cancer researchers and aging researchers associate with the NCI-funded Comprehensive Cancer Center, the NIA-funded Memory and Aging Center, and the VAMC-funded Geriatric Research, Education and Clinical Center (GRECC). This initiative will also leverage Center-associated and non-associated researchers and educators from across CWRU including the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, Arts & Sciences, and Social Services, strategically employing development funds to support faculty recruitment, pilot project expansion, and development of shared resources. The "Program" will develop enhanced Aging-Cancer research studies in the priority areas of treatment, efficacy and tolerance; effects of comorbidity; and the biology of aging and cancer. "Program" development will be mutually guided by the PI, Nathan A. Berger, MD, founding Director of the Cancer Center, who recently completed a 7 year term as Dean of the School of Medicine and Vice President for Medical Affairs, and Co-PI, Jerome Kowal, MD, Associate Dean for Geriatric Medicine and founding Director of the NIA-funded Claude Pepper Older Americans Independence Center and the VAMC GRECC.